


Wildcard

by Alcore



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Depression, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Issues, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Mental Health Issues, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Beta Read, Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Slow Burn, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26127922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcore/pseuds/Alcore
Summary: Curried politicians, abusive adults, and money-obsessed adults, those were the people they expected to tackle once they became the Phantom Thieves.Never once did they expect to battle one of their own. Especially not their own leader.Still, despite all that the app didn’t lie. Akira Kurusu had a palace.How on earth did it to come to this?.NB: This is a reader insert story, where you can become a part of the P5 adventure as Ren Amamiya.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kurusu Akira, Kurusu Akira & Phantom Thieves of Hearts, Kurusu Akira/Reader
Comments: 16
Kudos: 51





	1. ???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name for the P5 protagonist (Joker) in this story is Akira Kurusu, aka his manga name. The reader has his anime name which is Ren Amamiya. So to those who are used to Ren as his name... I apologize, I'm just too used to him being named Akira.  
> Disclaimer: English is not my first language, so there will be mistakes. Sorry  
> Other than that I hope you enjoy the story!

****Unkown place*****

_"Ladies and gentlemen,"_  
_"boys and girls,"_  
_"children of all ages,"_  
_"people from all worlds."_

_"Come to the circus,"_  
_"laugh at the clowns,"_  
_"be thrilled by the previous leaps of the acrobats."_

The spotlight shone down on them with a piercing yellow light. Smoke covered the ring, obscuring in red-purple colors creating an ominous lurid effect. Around them, red and yellow stripes covered the area from the ground to the ceiling.

The aura around the place was so thick and dense the group of teens had a hard time breathing. Despite the tent being brightly lit, painfully so everything had an unnatural dark reddish tint to it.

"A... tent? Why the hell are we in a circus tent? Shouldn't we be outside or something?" A blond teen said, using his elbow to cover his eyes from the intense ray of the spotlight.

"I don't know, but... we should get out of here. Something doesn't feel right." The teen in a red cat one suit said looking around. Aside from the six of them, there was no one else in the ring.

"It looks empty? But, that can't be right. Isn't this a palace?"

"It is, if not then we wouldn't be here." A cat-like creature said while it scanned the area. Blue eyes went over every nook and cranny in the room.

"Wh-what the- What is this? The readings are off the charts!" A static voice said over what sounded like some old speakers.

"What do you mean, Oracle?" A girl with a braided bob hairstyle asked, looking around in the open space.

"Look outside and you'll know." The voice said as a shiver went down everyone's spine. A bad feeling immediately settled with all of them.

Stepping outside all of them gasped.

It was gigantic covering every speck of land as far as the eyes could see. Every direction was covered in different types of buildings. Small booths, ferries wheels, roller coaster, funhouse mirrors, carousels, bouncing castles, and rainbow slides.

Beautiful antique street lamps lit up the paths in between. Signs with colorful glowing text flickered on and off, each dragging attention to them at the attraction. hanging in between were dimly lit red and orange lanterns and pastel-colored flag banners.

"Wha- What is this?" The blue-haired teen said looking at the place. His eyes sparkled in morbid fascination. A cruel mix of wonder and abhorrence. As he looked at the area. It was a circus city as far as the eyes can see. A whole area on the scale of... no one knew how much covered in things for the sole purpose of entertain and please others.

Kids, teens, and adults walked between the different attractions. Some ate cotton candy, others ate ice cream. Some drank carbonated soft drinks, others downed large slushies. The smell of popcorn, hot dogs, burgers, fries, and candy apples filled the air all around them. It was a dream in the best and worst way possible. Not a nightmare, but not a good dream either.

"You can be serious right!? A distortion this big? I mean we all knew it would be big, but this is just ridiculous. There's no way! I mean he's-" The blond teen said, eyes wide open as he looked at the people walking around completely oblivious. He cut off then he felt something jump behind him and unconsciously stepped out of the way.

The cat-like creature pushed itself forwards only to take a step back once it saw the horrid scenery.

"This- This shouldn't be possible... It's- He's only had it for one year. Palaces shouldn't form that quickly." The creature said as the others could do anything but nod at the statement. Too shocked to say anything else.

"It doesn't matter. We're gonna steal his heart and get rid of this distortion." A white-haired girl said, stepping in front of them.

A chuckle came from behind them making everyone freeze. Turning around they all looked at the newcomer.

He was tall and lean and had an athletic body, dressed in a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with gold accents, black pants, brown-black winklepickers, and a pair of red gloves. On top of his head was a mop of black wavy hair and on his face was a black and white birdlike domino mask.

The group tensed, prepared for a fight with the other teen.

"Phantom Thieves of Hearts, I welcome you all to my little circus." He said bowing deeply with a hand in front of his heart.

"Hope you enjoy our performance. Because-" He said eyes still cast at the floor in front of them before he stopped for a dramatic effect. When he lifted his head to look at them again, a pair of glowing golden eyes stared right back at them. Smirking he continued voice calling out an all too familiar line.

"It's showtime!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... yeah! That was the prologue. I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Also: Don't be afraid to comment on the story! Any and all comments are welcome, both critique and otherwise (^^ゞ


	2. Ren Amamiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking down Kamoshida, the Phantom thieves look for their next target, who comes in the form of Eiichi Amamiya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oki, so... I couldn't just leave the prologue out there without a chapter. So here's the first actually chappie in this long-ass story. ^^  
> Also, in this chapter, there's gonna be some Japanese clothing words/terms? Idk, anyways... Their explanation will be at the end of the chapter, so no worries! ^^

****Shujin Academy****

"So who's our next target? It's gotta be some big shot if people are gonna start believing in us." A teen with short spiky dyed blond hair asked leaning forward. His whole being radiated with barely with contained excitement as he looked at the small group of people and a black and white cat.

The boy in front of him with a mop wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes shrugged his shoulders as a response, plunging the group into a small moment of meditative silence.

"What about Ren Amamiya? Or... more correctly Eiichi Amamiya." The only female in the group asked softly, barely above a whisper. However, the comment turned heads, as both teens looked at the girl intently.

"You serious!? Eiichiro Amamiya _the_ founder and CEO of Amamiya- _the_ highest and most recognized luxury fashion brand in all of Japan? No way!" The blonde shouted, eyes wide open in disbelief as he looked at the girl who stared back at him with equal surprise.

"Wow Ryuji, you actually know about Amamiya?" The black cat asked in surprise voicing out what everyone thought.

"Can it cat!" The boy known as Ryuji snapped back, earning a hiss from the cat. In the background of their silent starring contest of resentment, the girl tried to work off her surprise.

"Ren Amamiya?" The black-haired boy repeated silently beside her, making her nod face still frozen in shock.

"You've never heard of her?" Ryuji asked as the raven-haired boy who only shrugged. "You serious!?" The blonde shouted out loud making both of them flinch at the volume.

"Right, sorry," the boy said sheepishly while rubbing his neck.

"But seriously, you've never heard of her?" He whispered, as the boy only shook his head, to which Ryuji let out a defeated sigh. "Akira, dude, I know you come from the Okayama Prefecture, but you can't be serious?" At the lack of response from the black-haired boy the blonde's eyes widened.

"She's like all over the news! In fact, she even won some big-time overseas award for her music! Dude, there's no way you haven't heard of her." He said, volume raising in a mix of excitement and outrage.

Once again the teen known as Akira only shrugged. He honestly had no idea of the girl in question.

"Wow, you know quite a lot about the Amamiya's don't you Ryuji? Got a crush or something?" The cat mischievously asked, eyes teasingly waiting for his retort.

"Shut up Morgana," Ryuji said, before bouncing back to his upbeat mood.

"So, Ann... Why do you think they're a target?" He asked, as all eyes turned towards the girl.

"It's just a feeling. I haven't spoken to her that much, but it's just... When someone mentions her father- her eyes dull out. It kind of reminds me of the look Shiho got when-" She didn't finish the sentence, didn't need to either. Everyone at Shujin Academy knew of the heinous acts Kamoshida had done, even if the media tried to cover it up.

"You can't be serious," Ryuji said horrified at the implications. "Ren, she- No there's no way right? I mean that's her dad. You're telling me he's abusing his own kid!?"

"Calm down Ryuji. We don't know for sure-" The cat known as Morgana said as the blonde boy scowled at the mild scolding. "However, if Lady Ann believes that something is going on. I think it's worth checking out." The cat added, sending a dreamy look at the platinum blonde girl.

"What do you think, Akira?" Ryuji asked, bringing the group's attention to him. They had to be unanimous in their selection of targets, after all. So it went without saying that their selected leader had to agree with it too.

Correcting his glasses Akira looked at each and every one of them. "Fine by me." He said with a nod as the two others smiled.

"Nice!" Ryuji said abruptly standing up from his seat. "You better look out Eiichi Amamiya, cause The Phantom Thieves are coming for ya!" He shouted pumping his fist up in the air, as Morgana let out a long sigh.

"Keep it down! If people hear you we're going to be in big trouble." Morgana hissed at him.

"Oh, shit! Sorry!" Ryuji said, going back to his pre-outburst position on the plastic chair. "So... how are we gonna do this? I mean, talking to Ren ain't gonna happen on its own. Not with her broody bodyguards following her around all day."

"Perhaps Lady Ann could." Morgana pointed out. "You have spoken to her before, haven't you?" He asked directing the group's attention to her.

"Well yeah, but that was just once. Besides, that was just a formal greeting in the doorway. Not a full conversation." Ann hurriedly said only to end it off in a sigh. The platinum blonde really disliked her position. She wanted to help, but getting to know the idol would be hard. Unbelievable so.

"But, I'll do what I can. I can't be on the sidelines if someone else is suffering! Especially not at the hands of someone who's supposed to protect them." Ann said eyes burning with a passionate fire.

"Agreed! The world is already filled with too many shitty adults. About time we took some of 'em down!" Ryuji said, mind and body filled with determination.

* * *

**-Time Skip-**  
****Yoyogi Park (Tokyo)****

"All right, that's rap. Good work everybody." The photographer said already packing his high-quality camera away.

Despite it being late April and the cherry blossom season being over, a few petals still decorated the trees in the tranquil park. The green and luscious grass were barely visible underneath a layer of pale pink cherry blossoms.

It had truly been a wonderful photo shoot, even if Ann had only been there as an invited spectator. Saying that it would be a good experience for her to see a professional model in action, she had somehow managed to persuade her manager to take her with him.

The soft evening sun sent a warm ray of sunbeams in between the canopy of the cherry blossom trees, creating a scenery right out of an anime such as Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso or Vaioretto Evāgāden. It was honestly breathtaking.

Ren was wearing one of her father's newest kimono designs for the upcoming summer collection. It was a white silk yukata with the pattern of, red and pastel pink sakura blossoms on black branches. Around her tiny waist was wide deep pink and black obi that was tied into a showy bow. Around the obi again was a golden obijime. To top it off Ren wore white tabis and geta's made of rustic balsa wood.

Her snow-white hair was tied up in a braided yet loose hair bun with a pair of heavily decorated hairpins in an X position. The colorful glass pearls glinted in the sun, adding to the ethereal look. Two long pieces of her hair hang down on each side of her face, softly blowing in the brisk spring breeze. To top off the look Ren wore light makeup to highlight her already beautiful features.

All in all, she looked like a Japanese princess or maybe even a goddess. So much so that Ann found herself lost in the sight and thought.

It just didn't make sense, how someone could be cruel to her. She looked like she hadn't harmed a single thing in her life. Like a beautiful innocent lamb. 

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft voice asked her, making Ann snap out of her thoughts.

"Ah! I- yes. Sorry, I guess I kinda zoomed out, huh?" Ann said, closing her eyes while sheepishly rubbing the back of her head. Once she opened her eyes again, she had to stop herself from flinching.

"Y-You're Ren Amamiya." She gasped as the girl's eyes widened before they softened at her. A small almost shy smile spread over her flawless features.

"Yes I am, but please just call me Ren. No need for formal suffixes." Ren said keeping up the polite smile. "Since you know my name it's only fair that I know yours. Don't you think?"

"Ah yes- Sorry, I was just taken off guard. My name is Ann Takamaki, but you can just call me Ann." She said holding out her and hand to shake.

"Nice to meet you, Ann," Ren said shaking her hand before hiding it in the yukata sleeve. "I hope you enjoyed this... event." She said trailing off at the end.

"You mean the photoshoot, right?" Ann asked, getting a nod in return. "Yes, I loved it! I've gotten so many tips for future photoshoots. Seriously, I can't thank you enough!" Ann said clapping her hands together in joy.

"I'm happy you liked it, and of course. Helping an aspiring model is always nice." Ren said in a chipper yet silky tone. Looking away at the petal covers pond with a faraway look she continued.

"Being in this carrier is kind of... lonely."

The sentence made Ann's eye widen. Hearing about fame and how it could lead to feeling lonely at times wasn't something new, but the depressed and almost haunted simile Ren had used at the end- It set off major red flags in Ann's brain.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean it like _that_. Modeling is great, of course. My circumstances are just a little... different due to my father." Ren hurriedly added, most likely trying to cover her slip up. However, once again Ann couldn't help but notice how the light in Ren's eyes seemed to die out at the end of the sentence.

"Really, that sounds kind of sad," Ann said, voicing out her thoughts before her mind had time to process it. "Not that it's my place to say, of course. I mean for all I know you might enjoy the privacy." She added quickly while frantically waving her hands in front of her.

Ren let out a small chuckle at the blonde's motions, her mouth of course covered by the yukata sleeve. "It's okay, you don't have to worry. I know you mean no offense." Ren said removing her hand from her mouth.

"I guess that for someone who hasn't grown up with this type of protection it might seem... strange."

Ann didn't know what it was, but in a way, it seemed like Ren didn't speak to her. Or at least not entirely. The way she had said it was in a contemplating way. Almost like she had a deeper thought, but only expressed a small fraction of it. Either way, it only strengthened the dreadful feeling Ann had about the idol.

A small buzz broke them both out of their thoughts.

"Ah, my apologies, it seems like my ride is here. It's been nice meeting you, Ann." Ren said giving a small bow before turning around to leave. However, just as she was about to take a step away she turned on her heal again.

"Now that I think about it. How about we drive you home? You came all the way out here after all." Ren offered before adding, "Traveling all alone when you have the looks of a model can't be safe." She said, and for the first time since they started talking her brown eyes seemed to shine with a little spark of life in them. Something that Ann took a mental note of.

"Wait! Are you sure? Not that I mind it, but my place would be a detour from your house." Ann said thinking about the offer. After the Kamoshida incident, Ann truly had her fill with perverted creeps. Despite that, she didn't want to complicate Ren's day by making her go on a detour just to bring her home.

"It's fine, really. If you don't have anything against being alone with my driver that is. You see I, unfortunately, can't afford a detour because of my schedule." Ren said brown eyes meeting blue ones. In a way, Ann couldn't help but feel like she was being analyzed.

"That's okay! I get that you have a busy life, being an idol and all." At the Ren only gave a polite smile and a hum that weirdly sounded like a sigh at the end.

"Yeah... something like that." She said posture sagging slightly before she brightened up again. 

"Work aside. What about you Ann? What do you do in your free time?" Ren asked as she sent a small text message on her phone, most likely to her driver. While Ren seemed preoccupied Ann hand froze.

What _did_ she do in her free time?

She couldn't exactly say; Well you see. I go into someone's mind usually a disgusting or twisted person and attack their cognitive distorted selves alongside my other friends. Who just happens to be a monster cat, a delinquent, and a wrongly accused teen with an undeserved criminal record. 

You know, the usual.

Ann suppressed a shudder. Definitely a big fat no, capital letters and all. 

NO. Not happening.

"Well, I am a part-time model, but nothing too big. Other than that I go out and eat at different places or hang out with my friends. I really don't have a planned schedule. So I guess I mostly end up doing whatever I want." Ann said, noticing how Ren's features morphed into something that looked excited yet almost longingly.

It honestly took Ann off guard. Aside from being a part-time model, her life was completely ordinary. Ren shouldn't get so excited over something so standard. 

"That- That sound's really nice. You know, being free to do whatever you want... whenever you want." The tone it was said in was so dejected, so tired it borderline sounded defeated.

Ann couldn't get a look at Ren's eyes before she disappeared into the car. Too focused on analyzing their previous conversation, Ann nearly walked straight into the black sleek car.

 _'Geez, I really need to pay more attention to my surroundings.'_ Ann thought with a sigh, as a man dressed in a black suit held the door open for her.

Upon sitting down in the car seat Ren looked like she wanted to say something. However, at the sound of the car door slamming shut she retreated in on herself, and suddenly the atmosphere felt heavier, almost oppressed.

The rest of the car ride went in complete silence. No one spoke a single word. The only sounds were the motor of the car and the busy life of people outside on the street. Ren hadn't done anything either. She just sat in the seat, hands neatly tucked in her lap while her head was tilted downwards.

Sneaking a glance at her Ann almost let out a gasp. In real-time, right in front of her Ren's face seemed to dull out into an almost hallow and emotionless looking gaze.

When the car came to a stop her eyes looked completely dead. Cold and completely devoid of emotions. Her being dressed up in a yukata, with her hair and makeup all done she looked like a real size porcelain doll. Completely without any feelings or desires.

An empty shell of a human.

The click of the car door opening brought Ann back to the real world. It was the driver who opened the door on Ren's side. Said teen wordlessly left her seat, although she certainly seemed to take her time. Almost like she didn't want to leave.

Just as the door slammed shut Ann swore she heard a tiny. "Goodbye, It was fun talking to you."

When Ren left Ann softly breathed out her address to the driver who gave her a court nod. Under the skin, Ann's blood boiled. She had gotten all the proof she needed. Fishing up her phone from her pocked she opened the chat room. Upon seeing her being online, Ryuji's icon had a typing bubble over it.

Skull: [17:30]  
_How did it go? Did ya talk to her?_

Ann rolled her eyes. Ryuji was such a fanboy. Had it been in a less serious situation she might've called him out and teased him, but this was too serious.

Panther: [17:31]  
_Yes, I did. And we need to talk_

Skull: [17:31]  
_Wait! Seriously!? That's amazing! What's she like?_

Joker: [17:32]   
_Guys focus._

Ann almost snorted out loud. She could almost hear Akira's tone in the text. It was honestly amazing how expressive he could be with just two words.

Skull: [17:32]  
_Sorry 'bout that leader_

Skull: [17:32]  
_So what'd ya find? Anything good?_

Ann's eye's furrowed in a small frown. Good wasn't the word she'd use for it. However, she couldn't say that she hadn't found anything at all either. Making up her mind she typed away.

Panther: [17:33]  
_Yes, kind of..._

There was a small pause after that. Ann could see how both guys typed something, but it looked like Ryuji scrapped his, as the typing icon disappeared without him leaving a text.

Joker: [17:34]  
_Are you okay?_

Ann smiled. Of course, Akira would pick up on her mood over something as simple as a text. She took some time to figure out how she would respond.

Panther: [17:35]  
_Yes, or sort off. It's kinda complicated. I'll explain it tomorrow_

Joker: [17:35]  
_Okay, I'll see you then. Take care._

Ann let out a soundless chuckle. For someone of so few words as Akira, he sure was expressive with them. To think she at first thought he was an aloof good for nothing delinquent.

Panther: [17:36]  
_Of course! I'll see you guys tomorrow_

Skull: [17:37]  
_Yeah! You better show up! I'm god damn curious now_

Panther: [17:37]  
_Don't worry Ryuji, I will ;)_

Skull: [17:37]   
_You better! I mean it! For real!_

Rolling her eyes at Sakamoto's message Ann closed her phone. Looking out the window she noticed that they were closing in on her neighborhood. She held back a sigh of relief at the familiar sight. Once the car stopped, the driver left his seat to open up the car door for her.

Ann nearly flew out of the car and towards her house. Yelling a quick "thank you" over her shoulder just as she passed the driver. Because after everything that had gone down the past month, with Kamoshida and now this... well she was drained, and just wanted to get home.

From this point and until 7:30 in the morning when she would wake up, Ann could be a normal teenager and then- Well then she had to meet up with the guys and a cat to plan how they would expose the CEO of the Amamiya luxury fashion brand.

* * *

****Ren's place****

"Ann Takamaki?" A deep voice of Eiichi Amamiya asked. However, it sounded more like a command rather than a question.

"Yes... father. She's an aspiring model I met on my photoshoot today." Ren said, eyes downcast at his shoes rather than his face. Looking at him now hurt her more than ever, because while he had the same face his personality wasn't.

"I see, that's good. You met someone close to your caliber." He said as Ren's eyes widened in surprise. Raising her head she looked at her father with a dim glint of hope.

"Don't get me wrong. You will not become her friend. You can be associates, but not friends. Having connections with anything and anyone who isn't family will only end in pain. Is that clear?" Eiichi said, voice showing that his words were final.

Ren wanted to protest- to talk back, but she knew it was hopeless. She wanted to break free, but she couldn't. Ren couldn't bring herself to talk back against her father, especially not after everything he had been through. What they all had been through. 

Ever since her mother ended up in the hospital her dad hadn't been the same. The stress and worrying had pushed her father to his limit, often to the point of him ending up falling asleep in his office. From the all the times Ren would check upon him, it wasn't unusual to find a set of dried up tear streaks down both chins. Clearly left there after hours of crying.

Still, he had managed to be a loving father. Always cheering her up and making sure she was okay with everything. Looking back at it, maybe that was exactly why he ended up as he did. 

By putting all his focus on taking care of her, he neglected his own physical and mental health. Letting himself become overtaken by grief, paranoia, regret, and worry. Which was why Ren couldn't bring herself to say no to him.

She was the reason he had become this way.

"Yes, father," Ren said, not even bother hiding how much it hurt her. While she couldn't say no to him, it didn't mean she couldn't show how much it hurt her.

"You know that I do this to protect you," Eiichi stated, walking towards er still figure. "The world is a cruel and unforgiving place. I do not want to see you hurt." Her father said softly stroking her chin like he used to before, adding to the internal conflict that raged on in Ren.

"I- I understand." She said before turning around to walk towards her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as stated above, here are the vocab words:
> 
> Kimono: The outer layer of the robe that's visible  
> Yukata: Essentially it's a summer kimono  
> Obi: The silk sash around the waist on a kimono (the wider it is the more formal)  
> Musubi: The name of the Obi knot. Showy ones are associated with young women/festive while subtler ones are associated with maturity/formal events.  
> Obijime: A decorative cord around the Obi. (It can be tied into the knot to)  
> Tabi: Foot-shaped non-elastic socks with buckles on the back  
> Geta: Casual sandals (wooden ninja sandals)  
> Zori: A pair of formal Japanese sandals
> 
> Hope this clarified it!  
> However, please correct me if I'm wrong. I'm not Japanese, therefore I might get stuff like this wrong.  
> Also: Eiichi's full name is Eiichiro Amamiya. However, he goes by the name Eiichi Amamiya. So it wasn't a typo, in case any of you wondered why it was only mentioned once.
> 
> NB: Ren is NOT at fault for how her father deteriorated mentally. That was because he couldn't cope with the loss of his wife and the stress of being the CEO of his own company. However, Ren has fallen into a faulty guilt mindset. You could say it's kind of similar (not really) to someone with survivors' guilt. Something that means a person believes they have done something wrong by surviving a traumatic event when others did not. 
> 
> Ren's version of this is that she feels guilty for coming out reality okay while her father crumbled away right in front of her eyes.
> 
> But yeah... Upsetting things aside: I hope you liked this chapter! ^^  
> Once again: Don't be afraid to comment on the story! I love to hear what you guys think ^^


	3. Happy All the Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The groups set's out to find out more information, and Ann gets the perfect chance to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I'm finally back! Sorry for the late update (to be fair it's tagged with slow update). Truth be told, I just haven't felt like writing due to some... issues. I'll try to be more during the breaks so I can stock up on chapters, but I won't make any promises. Sorry.

****Shujin Academy****

[7:32]

Was the numbers shining back at her as she looked down at her phone screen. About one whole hour before school officially started. Sighing, Ann shifted the shoulder strap of her schoolbag, the weight of the books were already straining.

 _'Where are they?'_ She fretted looking around from her place in the courtyard. Two minutes' overtime wasn't much, but it did little to nothing to lessen the anxiety she felt rising in her chest.

Midway through another languished sigh, Ann caught something black in her perennial vision. Walking somewhat morosely towards her was Akira. Hands in his pockets, the teen prowled towards her, steps heavy yet quietly. Almost as if he was on edge, but weighed down.

"Sorry for being late." He said voice modulated although somewhat doleful, which for a split second caused a concerned frown to cover the blonde's face.

"Don't be, it's fine. Really!" Ann said, voice light and peppy, trying to lift the teen's despondent mood, to which Akira merely gave her a nod of acknowledgment.

Ann was about to comment on it, only to stop. Looking over Akira's shoulder she could see a blonde teen frigidly waving at them while shouting. Akira rose an eyebrow at her sudden change of expression and turned around to see what it was that had caused the sudden change.

"Ryuji?" Akira remarked looking at the blonde teen.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry! Alarm didn't go off- Rushed here as fast as I could." The boy said in between heaves and pants once he reached the duo.

"Alarm didn't go off, huh? I think you just overslept." Ann said skeptically, however, her eyes told another thing as they glinted with amusement.

"Wha- No. I didn't! Besides, I'm here ain't I?" Ryuji said, glaring back.

"Guys," Akira said. His tone wasn't stern nor loud, but it made the teens stop their little quarrel.

"Right, sorry man," Ryuji said, looking at the calm teenager. He didn't look peeved at all, but from what both Ryuji and Ann had seen there was more to their leader than just a composed exterior.

"Yeah, sorry about that," Ann added, bowing her head down in shame.

"Now that you two are done acting like kids. Shouldn't we focus more on the issue? You know, Ren Amamiya?" A new voice said as a black and white cat head popped up from Akira's backpack.

"Right! Ren, we've gotta do somethin' to help her. That shitty father of hers- We can't let him get away with it!" Ryuji said, half shouting at the end of his rant.

"Calm down loverboy, we don't even know her situation," Morgana said, blue cat eyes looking right into dark brown ones.

"I'm not-!" Ryuji protested, only to cut off once he looked at Akira's face.

"Right- sorry." He said, rubbing his neck in embarrassment. "So what'd ya find out? Anything good?" Ryuji said, looking at Ann. For a small second both males swore they saw a flash of anguish in her eyes before she smiled.

"Right!" She said, upbeat as always, although her bright smile morphed into that of a melancholy one.

"So, when I met her-"

* * *

"I can't believe the guy! She's his _own_ daughter for fucks sake! God, this world is filled with shitty adults. Real shitty adults." Ryuji ranted while walking towards his first class with Akira by his side.

"Quiet down! We aren't alone anymore. Any louder and people will start to suspect something." Morgana hissed from behind Akira's back. The teen carrying the black and white cat quietly accompanied it by nodding every once in a while.

"Are you not upset by this? Akira, dude-" Ryuji asked, not understanding the teen's sudden timidness. From what he had seen in the Metaverse, Akira was anything but timid.

Instead, all he was met with as a small shake of a head, to which he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Fine, whatever- But were gonna save her. We have to!" The blonde teen said, before storming off towards his classroom, bumping into people every once ina while.

"He's sure worked up about this," Morgana commented looking at the fuming blonde. "So, what's the plan Akira?" He asked curiously towards the silent teen.

It was clear the raven-haired teen had been thinking about it. From their talk in the courtyard, the teen had stayed completely silent, eyebrows furrowed in a minuscule frown, clearly contemplating and pondering over their options.

"We need more information." Was all he said. Understanding that Akira wouldn't let out any more details, Morgana retreated back into his schoolbag.

Unlocking his phone, Akira starred down at the notes there.

\-----------------------

Ren Amamiya Information:

Occupation: Idol (Singer/Model)  
Provacator: Eiichi Amamiya? (father/CEO of Amamiya)

Reason: Unkown (diminution/restriction?)

Behavior: Happy/content (idol mask?), seemingly longing for something (potentially freedom?), kind, timid. Seems to avoid her home (discomfort?)

\------------------------

Akira's frown deepened as he looked at the black colored words. There really wasn't much to go by. Eiichi was no small fry, by any means. He was heads and shoulders above Kamoshida.

As the founder and CEO of a luxury world-recognized fashion brand, his name held weight and power to it. Any attack on him would be noticed, especially in the fashion world. The type of influence he had meant trouble to anyone trying to defame him or take him down.

If they really were going to make him their target, they really needed a sound plan. Or else...

Akira shivered. He didn't need to think about the consequences. Leaving his own hometown was bad enough. Not to mention the heartbroken look of his parents as they with bittersweet faces sent him off to a life in Tokyo.

He couldn't disappoint them. Not when they had done so much for him. Looking down on his phone again Akira frowned.

_"This isn't right... something's missing."_

Although the all information Ann had given them there were there in written black letters, the pieces didn't add up.

If Ren was physically abused as they had first suspected it wouldn't make sense for her to be an idol. Especially not when she was allowed to go to show such as Moring Japan while wearing her father's newest design clothes.

It would be too revealing. Too easy for a rise of suspicion, even with makeup and a lot of hush money.

Even if that was the case, it wouldn't simply slip by the observant eyes of her fans. They would be able to notice that something was wrong.

From what he had seen, Ren herself had never hinted or spoken about it. Even in interviews about her home life, she keeps up the appearance of living the perfect life. One that many envied or could only dream of.

Her mask had no slipups.

However, there was one crucial thing about her whole situation. One that couldn't be overlooked, because of its insinuation. Eiichi Amamiya was her father and main _protector_.

From the articles he had read, Ren was under the constant chase of selfish and egotistical people who only wanted her for her success, money, or looks. Eiichi, although his character was questionable, did do an extremely good job of keeping those people away.

Especially since after the passing of his wife. Akira's eyes widened in surprise at the thought. The answer was obvious.

Eiichi wasn't cruel towards Ren herself, not intentionally at least. He was cruel to the people around her, to keep them away from her. His views on safety and protection had become twisted, corrupted into an unhealthy obsession of keeping the one he loved safe.

 _'This isn't good,'_ He thought gritting his teeth.

Joker: [08:04]  
_We need to talk. It's important. Meet me on the roof after class._

With the confirmation of the message being sent, Akira put his phone on silent mode, before crossing the doorstep into his classroom. The only thing he could do now was to observe and wait.

* * *

"So- What's up? You found something more on the case?" Ryuji asked, leaning on the plastic tables. Despite his chill demeanor, the blonde teen was almost bursting with anticipation.

"It's about Eiichi," Akira said, cold grey eyes were hidden behind the reflection of his glasses.

"And? Come on, you can't keep me hanging like this, man." Ryuji said, shaking in eagerness.

"We're focusing on the wrong victim... or victims," Akira said whispering the last part under his breath. He wasn't completely sure after all. However, the records of the Amamiya company did seem to align with his hypothesis.

"Ren isn't the direct recipient of her father's actions... Someone else is."

A moment of silence followed his words as both teens looked at him with quizzical looks. Even Morgana looked puzzled before and understanding look covered his feline face.

"Wha- Okay, hold on. How is Ren not the one being abused here?" Ryuji asked, snapping out of his shock stricken demeanor. "Ann said that she had the same look as Shiho, and we all know what happened to her."

Akira nodded at that. It was the truth after all, however-

"There can be more than one reason for a despaired look," Morgana said, jumping down from Akira's schoolbag and onto the table in front of Ryuji. "Not everyone has to be beaten or abused in order to feel depressed and hopeless."

"But-!" Ryuji protested, only to stop when Ann, walked up to Akira. Her ice-blue eyes staring directly into his.

"Are you sure about this?" She asked, voice grave as the other teen gave a no.

"Yes, he's not malicious. He's overprotective." Another moment of silence followed as they all thought about the situation.

"We're in deep shit, seriously," Ryuji whispered, looking down on the concrete floor as the gravity of the situation hit him. "Damn it! Why the hell is it like this!?" He screamed while slamming his fist down on the table, sending a loud bang through the area.

"Ryuji!" Ann exclaimed in part worry and part vexation at the boy's impulsive behavior.

"This isn't fair." The blonde teen said before looking directly at Akira, who has remained silent for a while.

"The hell are we gonna do!?" Ryuji said, walking closer towards the teen. "Akira, what are we gonna do?"

"Gather information," Akira said, voice commanding yet quiet before turning towards Ann. "Can you get closer to her?"

It wasn't a question, not as much as it was a demand.

"I'll try," Ann said, looking at the two teens. Blue eyes shining in determination. "I'll ask my manager if he can arrange a joined photoshoot. If not then I'll try to talk to her. She goes to this school after all."

To that, the only thing the boys could do was nod as Ann pulled up her phone to send a message to her manager.

"Well, what now? We can't let lady Ann do all the work." Morgana said as Ryuji looked at him, mouth wide open.

"What are you- I've done a lot!" He shouted in protest while Akira readjusted his glasses not wanting to partake in the banter.

"Oh? And what exactly have you done? Lady Ann is the only one who's been able to talk to her." Morgana stated as Ryuji curled his fists.

"That's not my fault! Ren's constantly surrounded by bodyguards." The blonde boy said, sending a dirty look at Morgana. "Besides it's not like you've done anything helpful either."

Morgana let out a hiss, before opening his mouth ready to protest.

"Okay! My manager has arranged another photoshoot with her!" Ann said, a little too hyper making it clear to Akira that she tried to split up the tension between the teammates.

"You serious? That's awesome!" Ryuji said, eyes glimmering in excitement.

"You really are amazing Lady Ann," Morgana breathed, blue cat eyes completely lovestruck.

"It's not like any of you can come with," Ann laughed while both teammates looked crushed for completely different reasons.

"Wait? Wouldn't you need someone to come with? I mean, you're gonna be busy with modelin' right?" Ryuji said, surprising both teens and cat with his logic.

"Well... I guess you're right," Ann said, contemplating the situation. From what she had observed it didn't look like Eiichi would appreciate someone like Ryuji, who looked like a full-grown delinquent.

"Akira, do you want to go with me?" She asked looking at the lanky teen, who up until now had been pretty passive.

"Hm? Sure" he said, looking up at her, ignoring the shock stricken looks on Morgana and Ryuji.

"Wha- You- Why Akira!?" Ryuji asked, betrayal fully evident in his voice while Morgan nodded his head vigorously.

"Lady Ann, you can't do this." The black-furred companion said from his place on top of the plastic table.

"Sorry guys, but Akira is the best option for playing boyfriend," Ann said with a kind smile, as Morgana almost fainted on the spot with Ryuji not far after.

"B-boyfriend. Lady Ann and Akira... To- together..." Morgana mumbled as Ryuji looked at Ann intently.

"Hold on a sec here. The hell is that kind of plan?" The blonde teen asked walking towards Ann. "Why'd you pick Akira?" He asked pointing at the raven-haired teen who calmly observed the situation in front of him. Obviously not wanting to get involved.

"Because you just want to get close to Ren, and won't focus on the objective. Besides, how else am I supposed to explain bringing a plus one to a photoshoot?" Ann, asked although her statement was far from a question.

"Well- I... No, guess you're right." Ryuji said tone dejected over not being able to potentially meet his favorite idol.

"When is the meeting?" Akira asked as the whole group turned towards him.

It was no secret the teen didn't speak a lot, why that was the case none of them knew fully. However, they were suspecting it was something that had newly occurred if the fierce look in his eyes were anything to go by.

Behind the thick black-rimmed glasses, were the eyes of a man who thrived in dangerous situations. A rebel, a leader, but most prominent... a trickster.

Nither, Ryuji, Ann, or Morgana had known the teen for very long, but they knew it was way more to Akira than what he showed. He had an uncanny ability to draw people to him. Choosing him to go with her was a smart idea.

"Hmmm, looks like it's next Tuesday at 18:30," Ann said, showing the screen to the group. The two teens leaned forward to capture the small text, while Morgana took the opportunity to jump on Akirs's back to get a better viewpoint.

"Isn't it a little late?" Ryuji asked, leaning back, looking at Ann with a skeptical eyebrow.

"Maybe..." Ann said, resting her chin between her thumb and point finger. "Although, it's apparently a city photoshoot. Something about Eiichi wanting to break away from traditional clothing and over to more 'casual' wear." She said, turning her phone away before scrolling through some articles.

"It seems like Ren managed to get some contracts when she went overseas," Ann said showing the gang an article by Vogue.

It was clear that casual was anything but, once the teens looked at the added photos. While the clothes looked "ordinary," from far away, it was clear that their worth was more than their left foot, right arm, and kidney.

The white blouse Ren wore was made out of Bombyx mori moth silk. Adding to the already expensive material the rocked a pair of black skinny jeans by Yves Saint Laurent, a designer handbag from Mouawad, with Black and Champagne Satin Strappy Sandals Anna, by the high-end shoo brand Manolo Blahnik.

"What. The. Actual. Hell? You're gonna take part in this!?" Ryuji asked, eyes popping out of his head as he looked at Ann sho shook her head in amusement.

"Ha, no. Of course not. My photoshoot is after it... if it even becomes one. Some charity project or something." Ann said as Ryuji gave an understanding nod.

"Makes sense, makes sense." He said as Akira raised an eyebrow at him.

****Ren's place****

Looking down at the news article, a white eyebrow furrowed in a frown.

EICHII AMAMIYA HELPING ASPIRING TEEN MODELS

_Founder of Amamiya fashion brand, Eiichi Amamiya has officially announced that he will help aspiring models to get a chance in the spotlight by a joint photoshoot with his very own daughter Ren Amamiya. The famous 16-year-old Idol who's captured the hearts of fans and fashion enthusiasts all over the world... read more_

Gritting her teeth, Ren closed her phone before chucking it at her bed with significant force. The device made a dull sound as it hit one of her pillows before bouncing off, lying motionless on the bed. A small tear ran down Ren's chin and landed on the carpet, creating an almost invisible wet dot.

"This isn't what I want." She whispered under her breath, looking up at the ceiling. "This isn't the life I want to live."

_KNOK KNOCK_

Ren jostled at the sudden sound before spinning around on her heal to face the door.

"Come in," She said, after correcting her clothes and wiping her tears, making sure she looked prim and proper before turning towards the opening door.

The white-haired girl sucked in a quiet breath, watching her father walking into her room. "Father? What brings you here?" She asked, tone polite as a princess while her brown eyes scanned the man she called her father.

Eiichi remained silent for a couple of seconds. Cold eyes scanning the room before finally landing on his own daughter. From her spot right in front of him, Ren had to suppress the urge to shiver, his gaze was nothing like the loving father he used to be, and so, she looked down his feet instead.

"I assume you have already heard of the photoshoot," He said, raising an eyebrow upon noticing the phone carelessly plunged into the corner of her bed.

"You mean the publicity stunt..." Ren mumbled only to stiffen once she lifted her head and caught her father's stern look.

"I need you to pick out one model among these." He said, placing a black leather ring binder on the fluffy bed. It wasn't with any force, but none the less it made Ren flinch, once the thick binder hit her bed.

Despite its capacity, it was clear that it was filled to the bring of files made by what probably was every aspiring model in all of Japan.

Without any more words, Eiichi exited the door, leaving Ren alone in her room looking at the gigantic stack of papers. A sigh escaped her lips as she began to look through the thousands of thousands of people.

She was about to give up on searching for models when her eyes caught sight of a familiar girl on a small badly resolution 3 by 4-inch photo. Underneath her picture was a small information text.

_ Ann Takamaki  _  
_Age: 16_  
_Birthday: November 12th_  
_Height: 5'6_

"Ann, huh?" Ren though, looking more intently at the photo, before turning her gaze towards the door her father left through.

A small smirk played on her lips, as she let out a small chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ha ha ha... Try as might, I know next to nothing about fashion or the fashion world. Lol, I really didn't think this through... ups
> 
> Anyways: I hope you enjoyed this chapter! ^^
> 
> Also: I know I said feel free to comment on anything. However, please DO NOT comment about the protagonist (Joker)'s name. Because at the risk of sounding crude, I frankly don't want to hear it. I just wanted to have fun with writing a story, and if my preferences of the protagonist's name don't align with yours, then please find another story to read. No one's pressuring you to read this exact story, so if it makes you unhappy then find a new one. After all, there are plenty of good ones out there! So don't waste energy on something that makes you unhappy. ^^
> 
> If you think you right in Joker's "canon name" then please know this:  
> P5 along with all the other Persona games is a series of RPG games. Aka, role-playing games. So, regardless of the manga and or anime name are provided, Atlus, the company that creates these games will never confirm or deny a "canon name". It's up to the players/fans (us) to decide what we want to call Joker. In other words, a "canon" or "right" name for the protagonist doesn't exist. 
> 
> Thanks for listening to my TedTalk. ^^  
> I'm sorry you had to read all of this...


End file.
